Jeong Jeong
How Jeong Jeong joined the Tourney Jeong Jeong, also known as The Deserter, was a strong, enlightened, yet embittered firebending master who witnessed firsthand the hardships of the Hundred Year War. Once an honored admiral of the Fire Nation Navy, he disagreed with Fire Lord Ozai's oppressive and cruel way of ruling, and defected from the military. He was the first person to desert the Fire Nation military and live to tell the tale. Because of this, he came to be known as "The Deserter" and was regarded as a legend. He relocated to the Earth Kingdom, where he encountered a small tribe who became his travel companions. As a member of the Order of the White Lotus, he aided in the liberation of Ba Sing Se. Shortly after the Hundred Year War, Jeong Jeong suddenly found a number of Royal Procession soldiers dead, blood sucked dry. He soon finds himself targeted by a vampire called Carmilla. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jeong Jeong meditates holding fire between his hands. After the announcer calls his name Jeong Jeong creates a wall of fire as the camera zooms saying "Only a fool seeks his own destruction." Special Moves Fire Wall (Neutral) Jeong Jeong makes a wall of fire and sends it sliding to his opponent. Dragon Hurricane (Side) Jeong Jeong spin hops forward with fireballs around him. Naval Toe (Up) Jeong Jeong jumps into the air with a lifting fiery kick. Bursting Flare (Down) Jeong Jeong lunges and punches his right hand three times sending three small fireballs. Hellfire Wall (Hyper Smash) Jeong Jeong makes a large firewall saying "Concentrate on the fire." then sends it at his opponent rapidly hitting him/her. Burning Feet (Final Smash) Jeong Jeong stands on one leg saying "We're going to work with fire now." then rapidly kicks forward sending a rain of fireballs at his opponent. Victory Animations #Jeong Jeong spin kicks two fireballs and says "Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it is in complete balance with nature!" #*Jeong Jeong spin kicks two fireballs and says "Come back when you worked on your bending more." (Aang victories only) #Jeong Jeong jumps surrounding himself in fire and says "Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing!" #*Jeong Jeong jumps surrounding himself in fire and says "I'm ashamed to take you in as my student." (Admiral Zhao victories only) #Jeong Jeong makes a circle of fire in front of himself saying "To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself." #*Jeong Jeong makes a circle of fire in front of himself saying "The fire dragons damn you for hunting me!" (Carmilla victories only) On-Screen Appearance Jeong Jeong jumps through a fire and says "I know! Now pack your things. You must leave immediately." Special Quotes *Assume your stance. (When fighting Carmilla) *You've improved your firebending. Now let's see if that will work on me. (When fighting Aang) *I did not want to resort to this. (When fighting Admiral Zhao) Trivia *Jeong Jeong's rival is a dominatrix vampire named Carmilla. *Jeong Jeong shares his English voice actor with Silver Samurai and Jo Hayabusa. *Jeong Jeong shares his Japanese voice actor with Kotal Kahn, Nobunaga Oda, James Bond, Vaclav Bolud, Himuro Gemma, Alexei Dinoia, Cleveland Brown, Jacob, Akisame Koetsuji, Malefor, Arlong, Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach and Donovan Baine. *Jeong Jeong shares his French voice actor with Cao Pi, Swanky Kong, Fredward Jones, Alex Mason, Pannacotta Fugo, Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri and Allelujah Haptism (in all his Mobile Suits). *Jeong Jeong shares his German voice actor with Hound Asterion, Von Helsing (in the Yadogaine), Jinpachi Munashi and Android 16. *Jeong Jeong shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Leorio Paradinight. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters